Caminhos Tortuosos
by FireKai
Summary: O que é que pode acontecer quando a Aki vai visitar a sua amiga Mia ao Brasil? Tudo! Tudo pode acontecer nesta história imprevisível e com um final inesperado. Dedicada a três escritoras que me ajudaram na história. Oneshot.


**Esta história foi feita por mim, no meu fotolog e, com a ajuda de três pessoas: Aki Hiwatari, Mione11 e Camy Hiwatari, a história tomou alguns rumos, pois eram elas que decidiam o que se iria passar a seguir. **

**As personagens principais da história são a Aki Hiwatari e a Mia Hinno, duas amigas que se conheceram na internet e se vão encontrar pela primeira vez. Mas acontecem alguns imprevistos pelo caminho. **

**A fic está dividida em várias partes, que eram as partes onde as três meninas decidiam o destino das personagens desta história. Leiam e espero que gostem!**

**Caminhos Tortuosos**

**Parte 1** - Introdução

A Aki Hiwatari estava pronta para ir para o aeroporto. Nesse dia ela iria viajar para o Brasil, para se encontrar com a sua amiga Mia.

A Aki era uma rapariga alta, com cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel. Ela e a Mia tinham-se conhecido através da Internet e agora estava na altura de elas se encontrarem.

A Aki saiu para a rua com a sua mala. Os seus pais seguiram-na.

**Mãe da Aki:** Filha, faz boa viagem. **– disse ela, dando um abraço à filha.**

**Aki:** Posso saber porque é que ninguém me vai pôr ao aeroporto? **– perguntou a Aki, chateada.**

**Mãe da Aki:** Estamos muito ocupados filha. Apanhas um táxi e chegas lá num instante.

**Pai da Aki:** Vai correr tudo bem. Olha filha, se o avião se incendiar, sabes onde saem os passageiros?

**Aki:** Sei lá. **– disse a Aki, que sentia que lá vinha mais uma das piadas secas do seu pai.**

**Pai da Aki:** Olha filha, saem nas notícias! **– respondeu o pai da Aki, começando a rir-se em seguida.**

**Aki:** ¬¬ Ai a minha vida... adeus. **– disse a Aki, pegando na sua mala e indo embora. – **Bolas, ao menos podiam ter chamado o táxi para me ir buscar a casa.

E lá foi a Aki, contrariada, até à praça de táxis. Quando lá chegou, dirigiu-se ao primeiro táxi que viu. Um homem grande e magro, de cabelos castanhos e olhos encovados olhou para ela. Chamava-se Adolfo Taxista.

**Aki:** Quanto é daqui ao aeroporto? **– perguntou a Aki, pelo vidro da janela, que estava aberta.**

**Taxista:** São 50 euros.

**Aki:** E as malas?

**Taxista:** As malas são de graça. **– respondeu o taxista, rapidamente.**

**Aki:** Então leve-me as malas que eu vou a pé. **– disse a Aki, lançando um olhar maroto ao taxista.**

**Taxista:** Não posso fazer isso menina! **– gritou o taxista, indignado com a sugestão.**

**Aki:** Ao menos tentei -.-

A Aki entrou no táxi e o taxista arrancou, a caminho do aeroporto. O problema é que o táxi ficou sem gasolina a meio do caminho. O motorista encostou o táxi à berma da estrada.

**Taxista:** Não há gasolina, não podemos continuar. **– disse o taxista, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Aki:** Mas o que é que eu faço agora?

**Parte 2 – **A Bruxa Enigmática

Depois do táxi ter ficado sem gasolina, a Aki decidiu ligar aos seus pais, mais precisamente, ao seu pai. O pai da Aki era taxista, daí ela ter ficado zangada por ele não a ter levado ao aeroporto.

Mesmo assim, a Aki decidiu engolir o seu orgulho e ligar ao pai, caso contrário, iria perder o avião para o Brasil.

**Aki:** Está? Pai, sou eu. **– disse a Aki, falando ao telemóvel.**

**Pai da Aki:** Eu, quem?

**Aki:** ¬¬ Eu, a tua filha. **– disse a Aki, aborrecida e pensou: **Que pai que eu tenho...

**Pai da Aki:** Ah, o que se passa filha, não devias já estar no aeroporto?

**Aki:** O estúpido do táxi ficou sem gasolina. Preciso que me venhas buscar para depois me levares ao aeroporto.

**Pai da Aki:** Ó filha, não posso, tenho de levar a Lili Canetas a Cascais.

(Nota: Para quem não sabe, a Lili Canetas é inspirada numa das figuras do jet-set português.)

**Aki:** Mas quem é mais importante, a Lili ou eu? **– perguntou a Aki, zangada.**

**Pai da Aki:** Olha querida, de onde é que achas que vem o dinheiro para pagar os teus estudos? **– perguntou o pai da Aki. – **A Lili Canetas dá-me 1000 euros pela viagem. A resposta parece óbvia.

**Aki:** Pai desnaturado. ¬¬

**Pai da Aki:** Pronto, eu vou buscar-te. A dona Lili não deve importar-se de fazer um desvio.

A Aki disse ao pai onde estava e ele foi buscá-la. A Lili Canetas, vestida a rigor e com o seu cabelo loiro platinado, estava no táxi e o condutor do táxi que tinha ficado sem gasolina também entrou no táxi do pai da Aki.

**Taxista: **Este táxi não é mau, mas o meu é melhor.

**Pai da Aki: **Se você continua a dizer isso, volto para trás e deixo-o no mesmo lugar onde o fui buscar. **– ameaçou o pai da Aki.**

**Aki: **Não voltas nada para trás, pai! Despacha-te mas é a chegar ao aeroporto!

**Lili: **Pé no acelerador homem! Olhe que a sua querida filha ainda perde o avião!

Algum tempo depois, a Aki chegou, finalmente, ao aeroporto.

**Pai da Aki:** Adeus querida, faz boa viagem.

**Lili:** E comporte-se no Brasil. Olhe o nível. **– disse a Lili Canetas, acenando delicadamente à Aki.**

**Aki: **Claro que me comporto. Adeus. **– disse a Aki, mas no seu intimo pensava. – **Que loira chata.

O táxi foi-se embora. A Aki ia para entrar no aeroporto quando, não se sabe bem de onde, apareceu uma mulher vestida preto e roxo, a bruxa T. Mione Roxanna. A bruxa tinha cabelo cinzento, apanhado num lenço de seda. Um xaile preto cobria-lhe os ombros.

A Bruxxa T. Mione Roxanna olhou para a Aki e decidiu falar com ela.

**Bruxa Mione:** Olá, eu sou a bruxa T. Mione Roxanna. **– disse a bruxa, olhando atentamente para a Aki.**

**Aki:** Quem? **– perguntou a Aki, que não conhecia nenhuma bruxa com aquele nome.**

**Bruxa Mione:** Lê o texto lá em cima que ficas a saber. Deixa cá ver a tua mão. **– disse a bruxa, agarrando subitamente a mão da Aki.**

A Bruxa T. Mione foi ler a mão da Aki. Durante uns segundos, tudo parecia normal, mas depois, a bruxa olhou assustada para a Aki.

**Bruxa Mione:** A menina não deve entrar no avião. Vai acontecer uma tragédia...

**Parte 3 – **O Homicídio

Por alguns segundos, a Aki ficou a olhar para a Bruxa T. Mione Roxanna, sem perceber.

**Aki: **Você está a dizer-me para não entrar no avião e desistir da viagem? Nem pensar!

**Bruxa Mione: **Você irá arrepender-se! A nuvem da tragédia paira sobre a sua cabeça! **– gritou a bruxa, gesticulando muito.**

A Aki ficou super zangada. Num gesto irreflectido, aproximou-se da bruxa e arrancou-lhe o xaile. Depois colocou o xaile à volta do pescoço da bruxa e apertou com força.

**Aki:** Sua bruxa malvada! Estavas a tentar fazer-me perder a viagem, não era? Pois bem, agora vais para o mundo dos espíritos!

A Aki apertou ainda com mais força. A bruxa tentou libertar-se, mas não conseguiu. A sua cara começou a ficar mais arroxeada. Quando a Aki deixou de apertar o xaile, já a bruxa estava morta.

A Aki tirou o xaile. O corpo da bruxa caiu no chão. Olhando à sua volta, para ver se ninguém a tinha visto, a Aki saiu dali a correr, com o xaile na mão. Parou num recanto onde não se avistava ninguém.

**Aki:** Ai! Matei uma pessoa... como é que isto pôde acontecer? **– pensou a Aki, sem saber o que fazer. – **E agora? Acho que vou telefonar à Mia.

A Aki tirou o seu telemóvel do bolso e marcou o número da Mia. Mal a Mia atendeu, a Aki explicou-lhe tudo o que tinha acontecido.

**Mia:** Mas tu mataste uma bruxa e depois decidiste ligar-me? Mas tu és burra ou quê? Tinhas de ter-me ligado antes de a matares e não agora! Bem, agora livra-te do xaile dela e pronto, não deixes pistas.

A Aki saiu rapidamente dali, encontrou um saco de plástico, embrulhou o xaile e pôs o xaile dentro do saco. Depois disso, mandou o saco de plástico para o lixo.

**Aki:** Bem, tornei-me uma assassina, mas não importa, pelo menos vou para o Brasil!

E lá foi a Aki a saltitar para a zona onde se deixa as bagagens. Depois, foi sentar-se na zona de espera. Na televisão estava a dar a notícia de que tinham encontrado uma mulher morta perto do aeroporto.

Ali perto estava sentada uma mulher, muito parecida com a bruxa T. Mione Roxanna. A mulher era a irmã gémea da bruxa, Tha. Mione Manela, vendedora numa loja de animais.

Chamaram pelas pessoas do voo onde a Aki ia e ela entrou no avião. A Tha. Mione Manela sentou-se ao lado dela no avião.

Quando a Aki olhou para a Tha. Mione Manela, pensou que fosse a bruxa e a Aki ficou branca como a cal.

**Parte 4 – **A decisão da Mia

A Aki ficou sem saber o que fazer. Será que a bruxa tinha mesmo poderes sobrenaturais e tinha voltado à vida? A Aki decidiu que iria fingir que desmaiava e assim poderia ser que conseguisse sair do avião. E assim foi. A Aki fingiu que desmaiou e cai do seu assento.

**Tha. Mione:** Alguém ajude! Ela desmaiou!

A Aki foi levada de volta ao aeroporto. O avião partiu sem ela e quando ia a sobrevoar o Oceano Atlântico, apareceu uma nave espacial, cheia de alienes e raptaram o avião.

O avião e as pessoas dentro dele, nunca mais foram vistos. Era essa a grande tragédia que a bruxa T. Mione Roxanna tinha previsto.

A Aki acabou por voltar a casa e disse aos pais que se tinha sentido mal e que decidira cancelar a viagem. Depois, a Aki telefonou à Mia:

**Mia:** Tu não vens? Como não vens?! **– perguntou a Mia, irritada.**

**Aki:** Senti-me mal e tive de cancelar a viagem. **– mentiu a Aki, pois achava que se dissesse à Mia que a bruxa tinha voltado à vida, a Mia iria achar que ela era maluca.**

**Mia:** E agora?

**Aki:** Agora... não faço ideia. Acho que já não vou viajar. **– disse a Aki, com um suspiro.**

**Mia:** Ok, eu resolvo tudo. Então sou eu que te vou visitar a Portugal. **– disse a Mia, de uma maneira determinada.**

**Aki:** A sério?

**Mia:** Sim. Vou o mais rápido que puder.

A Mia começou a arrumar a sua mala e pôs lá tudo o que era preciso. Depois falou com a sua família e despediu-se deles. Por fim, saiu de casa. Parada no meio da rua, a Mia ficou pensativa.

**Mia:** Estou pronta para viajar. Mas... como é que eu vou para Portugal?

**Parte 5 – **O Cruzeiro (Parte Extra 1)

A Mia sentou-se num dos bancos do jardim da cidade. A sua mala estava ao seu lado.

**Mia (pensando): **Como é que eu poderei ir para Portugal? Por um transporte terrestre, não pode ser… só se eu fosse de avião, mas não tenho dinheiro para o bilhete.

Enquanto a Mia pensava, dois velhotes iam a passar na rua. O velhote carregava umas grandes malas, a velhota ia toda contente à frente dele.

**Velhota Roberta: **Anda lá Alfredo, temos de nos despachar ou vamos chegar atrasados ao cruzeiro! **– disse a velhota, ralhando com o marido.**

**Velhote Alfredo: **Querida, se me desses uma ajudinha com as malas, chegávamos mais depressa.

**Velhota Roberta: **Querido, eu sou muito delicada para carregar com as malas. **– disse a velhota, mexendo no seu cabelo. – **Vá, já falta pouco! Depois vamos no nosso cruzeiro e só paramos uns dias em Portugal.

A Mia ficou a olhar para aquela cena. Os dois velhotes iam num cruzeiro, passando por Portugal. Era a sua oportunidade.

Apesar de ser mau ela roubar um dos bilhetes dos velhotes, a Aki tinha feito pior ao matar a bruxa e a Mia queria ir mesmo até Portugal.

A Mia levantou-se e foi até aos velhinhos. Fingindo-se de preocupada, ajudou o velhote Alfredo a carregar as malas até ao porto da cidade.

Quando chegaram ao porto, a Mia ficou a olhar, maravilhada, para o enorme navio que seria utilizado para fazer o cruzeiro.

O navio estava todo equipado com as melhores coisas: piscina, campo de ténis, um enorme salão de dança, um salão de refeições, etc.

**Velhote Alfredo: **Foste muito querida em ajudar-nos com as malas. **– disse o velhote, sorrindo. **

**Velhota Roberta: **Toda a vida, sonhámos com este cruzeiro.

**Velhote Alfredo: **E agora tornou-se realidade. **– disse o velhote, com ar sonhador.**

A Mia suspirou. Não podia roubar os bilhetes aos velhotes e estragar-lhes o seu sonho.

**Mia: **Façam boa viagem.

Os velhotes sorriram-lhe e afastaram-se com as malas, entrando no cruzeiro. Pouco depois, o cruzeiro partiu.

**Parte 6 – **A chegada a Portugal

**Mia:** Devia ter poupado dinheiro para ir de avião. Mas tenho tão pouco, que só posso ir de barco. Bom… tenho de procurar.

A Mia foi ver que barcos é que estavam disponíveis para a viagem. Havia um barco branco, grande e bonito, um mais pequeno e um a cair de podre. Por fim, a Mia viu que só tinha dinheiro para ir no barco a cair de podre.

**Mia:** A minha vida está a andar para trás... ai ai... quem é o responsável por este barco?

Um velhote com uma perna de pau apareceu perto dela. Era o marujo, Fire K.

**Fire K:** Eu sou o responsável por este barco. **– disse ele, numa voz rouca.**

**Mia:** Eu quero alugar este barco para ir para Portugal.

**Fire K:** Para Portugal? Mas isso é muito longe.

**Mia: **Eu tenho dinheiro que chegue para você me levar lá no seu barco. **– disse a Mia.**

A Mia pagou todo o seu dinheiro, pôs a mala no barco e saltou para dentro dele. O marujo Fire K. foi para o leme e o barco começou a mexer-se.

O barco balouçava de um lado para o outro. A Mia estava a ficar enjoada.

**Mia: **Isto não pode balançar menos?

**Fire K: **Não, aqui o meu barco, o Rocha Firme, sempre balançou muito.

**Mia (pensando): **Rocha Firme? A única semelhança que este barco tem com uma rocha é que qualquer dia vai rapidamente ao fundo.

A viagem de barco durou dias. A Mia já não podia ver nem o barco, nem mar, nem o marujo à frente. Por fim, chegaram a Lisboa e a Mia saltou logo do barco, pegando nas suas coisas.

**Fire K:** Adeus menina.

E o marujo voltou ao barco e foi-se embora. A Mia olhou, aliviada, para a cidade à sua frente.

**Mia:** Ah, finalmente estou em Portugal... **– disse a Mia, sorrindo, mas quando pôs a mão no bolso… não encontrou o que procurava. - **Mas onde está o meu telefone? Argh! Aquele marujo roubou-me o telefone... já não o posso recuperar... e não sei o número da Aki de cor, nem a morada dela... o que vou eu fazer?

**Parte 7 – **Uma Estranha Aprendiz…

Vendo que estava em sarilhos, a Mia começou a chorar. As pessoas só começaram a olhar para ela quando viram que a Mia estava a inundar a rua. Então, uma rapariga aproximou-se dela. Chamava-se Celina Summers.

**Celina:** Não é por nada, mas se continuas a chorar, vais inundar toda a rua e esta cidade é Lisboa, não é Veneza. O que é que se passa?

**Mia:** O meu telefone foi roubado e agora não tenho o contacto da amiga que eu deveria encontrar. **– disse a Mia, tentando parar de chorar.**

**Celina:** Por acaso ela não é a Aki Hiwatari?

**Mia:** Como é que tu sabes? **– perguntou a Mia, surpreendida.**

**Celina:** Eu sou aprendiz de bruxa. A minha mestra, T. Mione Roxanna, ensinou-me a ver o futuro, se bem que ela às vezes não acertava, o que ficou provado, pois ela não previu que a iam matar, mas mataram.

**Mia:** Quer dizer que a tua mestra foi morta por alguém?

**Celina:** Sim. **– respondeu a Celina, com uma franqueza absoluta.**

**Mia:** E… tu sabes quem é que matou a tua mestra?

**Celina:** Eu vi tudo na bola de cristal. Bom, deixando esse assunto de lado. Queres que eu te leve até essa tal Aki?

**Mia:** Não sei... eu não te conheço, mas por outro lado, não tenho mais ninguém... **– disse a Mia, pensativa, sem saber bem o que havia de fazer e decidir.**

**Celina:** Então aceita a proposta. Eu levo-te até à Aki.

**Mia:** Hum...

**Celina (pensando):** Vá, aceita a proposta. Eu vou levá-la até à Aki e depois vou vingar-me dessa Aki. Ela matou a minha mestra, mas eu vou acabar com ela agora.

A Mia permanecia pensativa e tentada a aceitar a proposta, sem sequer desconfiar que a pessoa que a Aki tinha matado era a mestra da Celina e que a Celina se iria vingar.

**Parte 8 – **A Caminho da Casa da Aki

Depois de muito pensar, a Mia decidiu aceitar a ajuda da Celina para ir até à casa da Aki. Afinal, a Mia não conhecia mais ninguém ali e muito menos, alguém que soubesse onde a Aki morava. Também não tinha nada a perder.

**Mia: **Ok Celina, eu aceito ir contigo.

**Celina:** Muito bem. Então vamos.

**Mia:** Mas como é que lá chegamos? **– perguntou a Mia, que não sabia como é que elas conseguiriam ir até à casa da Aki. **

**Celina:** Ora, vamos na minha carrinha.

A Celina levou a Mia até uma carrinha muito velha e poeirenta. A Mia ficou boquiaberta.

**Mia:** Nós vamos nesta coisa? **– disse ela, sem acreditar, pois pensava que aquilo já nem devia andar.**

**Celina:** Se você não gostar, vai a pé. **– disse a Celina, zangada.**

**Mia:** Não, não, eu adoro a tua carrinha. **– mentiu a Mia, fazendo um sorriso falso. Afinal, ela não queria que agora a Celina deixasse de a levar até à Aki.**

**Celina: **Assim está melhor. Bom, vamos entrar.

As duas entraram na carrinha. Os bancos não eram muito confortáveis, mas a Mia decidiu não se queixar.

**Mia:** Tu tens a certeza de que tens idade para conduzir esta carrinha?

**Celina:** Menos perguntas, minha menina ou ficas a pé. **– ameaçou a Celina.**

**Mia:** Já cá não está quem falou.

O percurso até à casa da Aki não demorou muito tempo, porque a Celina ia a mais de 200 km/hora. Tirando uma velhinha que ia quase sendo atropelada, correu tudo bem.

Finalmente, a carrinha parou à porta da casa da Aki. A Mia suspirou. Tinham conseguido chegar ali vivas o que, na perspectiva da Mia, tinha sido uma enorme onda de sorte.

**Mia:** É esta a casa da Aki?

**Celina:** Sim, esta é a casa da amiga que tu procuras.

**Mia:** Muito bem. Então eu vou entrar. E tu, não queres vir comigo?

**Parte 9 – **Aki e Família (Parte Extra 2)

A Celina decidiu que iria entrar com a Mia, para acusar a Aki de ter matado a bruxa T. Mione Roxanna. As duas saíram da carrinha e a Mia bateu à porta. A Aki veio abrir.

**Aki:** Olá. Quem são vocês?

**Mia:** Eu sou a Mia! Não estás a reconhecer-me?

**Aki:** Tu és a Mia? Mas não pode ser! Tu disseste que tinhas 1.80 metos, que eras loira e até me enviaste uma foto!

**Mia:** -.- Pois, na net mente-se muito. Eu enviei-te uma foto da Pamela Anderson. **– disse a Mia, com uma gota na cabeça.**

**Aki:** Aha! Eu sabia que conhecia aquela cara de algum lado... **– disse a Aki.**

**Mia:** Bom, podemos entrar?

**Aki:** Claro, entrem. **– disse a Aki, saindo do caminho para as duas entrarem.**

A Aki levou as duas visitas até à sala.

**Aki:** Então e tu, quem és? **– perguntou a Aki, virando-se para a Celina.**

**Celina:** O meu nome é Celina.

**Aki:** Olá Celina. A ti não te conhecia, pois não?

Antes que a Aki pudesse responder, a mãe da Aki e o irmão da Aki, o Iak, entraram na sala.

**Mãe da Aki: **Olá, boa tarde.

**Iak: **Oh, quem são vocês?

**Mia: **Eu sou a Mia e esta é a Celina. **– disse a Mia, apresentando-se a ela e à Celina.**

**Iak: **Mia… Mia… onde é que eu já ouvi este nome?

**Mãe da Aki: **Filho, a Mia é aquela com quem a tua irmã fala na net. Aquela do Brasil.

**Iak: **Ah! Mas afinal não és uma loiraça toda boa! **– disse o Iak, desapontado.**

**Mia: **¬¬ Que rapaz mais atrevido…

**Parte 10 – **A Acusação (Parte Extra 3)

**Mãe da Aki: **Bom, eu vinha aqui dizer que eu e o teu irmão vamos sair.

**Iak: **Se calhar já não vou e fico a fazer companhia às meninas.

**Aki: **Nem penses! **– gritou a Aki. – **Vais com a mãe e pronto!

**Iak: **Bolas, que chata…

**Mia: **Depois havemos de nos ver outra vez. **– disse a Mia, com um sorriso falso, pensando: **Espero que não o tenha de ver outra vez. É um chato e um atrevido…

**Mãe da Aki: **Bom, até logo. Vocês ficam para jantar? **– perguntou a mãe da Aki, à Celina e à Mia.**

**Mia: **Bem… acho que sim.

**Celina: **Oh, eu não sei se fico, mas obrigada pelo convite.

**Mãe da Aki: **Ok. Então adeus.

**Iak: **Adeus coisas lindas. **– disse ele, saindo da sala, atrás da mãe.**

**Celina e Mia: ¬¬**

Pouco depois, ouviu-se a porta da rua a bater e um carro a afastar-se.

**Aki: **Bom, que tal bebermos alguma coisa?

**Mia: **Pode ser. Por acaso, estou com um bocadinho de sede.

**Celina: **Eu não quero beber nada. Eu vim aqui para falar contigo, Aki. **– disse a Celina.**

**Aki: **Ah, mas eu já tinha dito que não te conhecia…

**Celina:** Não, mas eu conheço-te a ti.

**Aki:** A sério? De onde? **– perguntou a Aki, curiosa, sem suspeitar do que ouviria a seguir.**

**Celina:** Eu estava a formar-me nas artes ocultas com a minha mestra, T. Mione Roxanna. Até que ela foi ao aeroporto, levar a irmã gémea e... tu mataste-a! **– acusou a Celina.**

A Aki ficou a olhar, horrorizada, para a Celina. A Mia, que também tinha percebido o que se estava a passar, ficou sem saber o que fazer.

**Parte 11 – **O Segundo Homicídio

A Aki ficou a olhar para a Celina, que a encarava. A Mia ficou sem saber o que fazer. Subitamente, a Aki tirou uma faca do bolso e saltou sobre a Celina. A Mia gritou quando a Aki espetou a faca no coração da Celina.

**Celina:** Argh... não! **– gritou a Celina, tentando debater-se.**

Mas a morte da Celina não foi instantânea. Transtornada, a Aki levantou a faca e cortou uma parte do pescoço. A Mia tapou os olhos com as mãos. O sangue da Celina começou a saltar para todos os lados, acertando nos cortinados da sala, na roupa da Mia, etc.

**Mia:** Ai! Meu Deus! Pára com isso Aki! **– gritou a Mia, em pânico.**

Mas a Aki não parou. Com outra facada violenta, decapitou a Celina. A cabeça da Celina rolou pelo chão da sala. O corpo dela deu um último estremecimento e depois parou. Da boca da Celina saía imenso sangue.

**Mia: **Oh… a Celina… **- disse a Mia, apavorada.**

As roupas da Aki estavam também cobertas de sangue e a Aki tinha uma expressão de maluca na sua cara. Os seus olhos estavam dilatados e um ar de maníaca começava a assomar-lhe às faces.

**Aki:** Pronto, acabei com ela. **– disse a Aki, com uma risada.**

**Mia:** Meu Deus... Aki, como pudeste?

**Aki:** Ela ia denunciar-me. Assim, calou-se. **– disse a Aki, de forma simples, como se tivesse acabado de fazer a coisa mais normal do mundo.**

**Mia:** Mas tu estás doida? Já viste como está esta sala? Toda a gente vai perceber o que aconteceu aqui!

**Aki:** Sim... tenho de fugir.

A Aki levantou-se, ainda com a faca na mão.

**Aki:** Vamos Mia, vamos fugir as duas. **– disse a Aki, com uma expressão ansiosa na cara.**

**Mia:** O quê? Fugir...

**Parte 12 – **A Fuga

**Aki:** Então Mia, vens comigo ou não?

**Mia:** Sim, eu vou. **– respondeu a Mia, com uma voz trémula.**

**Aki:** Óptimo. Eu vou só mudar de roupa e livrar-me deste sangue todo.

A Aki foi até à casa de banho, tomou um banho e mudou de roupa.

Enquanto isso, a Mia afastou-se da sala, horrorizada. Nunca pensara que a Aki fosse capaz de matar e agora, a Aki tinha matado duas pessoas e uma das mortes tinha ocorrido em frente à Mia, sem que ela tivesse feito nada para a impedir.

Subitamente, a Mia teve a ideia de pegar na carrinha e fugir dali. Mas ela não sabia conduzir e fugir a pé podia não ser boa ideia. Por fim, resignou-se. Se ela não se tornasse uma ameaça para a Aki, nada lhe aconteceria. Pelo menos, era isso que ela esperava.

Por fim, a Aki terminou de se arranjar e ela e a Mia saíram as duas de casa e entraram na carrinha velha da Celina.

**Mia:** Aki, tu sabes conduzir?

**Aki:** Não, mas aprendo num instante. **– respondeu a Aki e a Mia sentiu que a sua vida estava duplamente ameaçada.**

A Aki pôs a carrinha a trabalhar e as duas partiram. Andaram fugidas durante muito tempo, escondendo-se de tudo e todos.

**Mia:** Estou cansada disto. Estou farta de fugir. **– disse a Mia, desesperada.**

**Aki:** Tem de ser. Senão, prendem-nos.

**Mia:** Mas eu não fiz nada! **– gritou a Mia.**

**Aki:** Mas estás comigo, por isso é como se fosses cúmplices.

Passaram-se duas semanas, até que a Aki e a Mia foram encontradas pela polícia…

**Última Parte – **Desfecho das Personagens

**Aki Hiwatari:** Foi presa e condenada a 25 anos de prisão. Agora anda a limpar sanitas e a fazer trabalhos forçados na prisão.

**Mia Hinno:** A Mia foi acusada de ser cúmplice da Aki e foi condenada a 5 anos de prisão. Em breve receberá a liberdade condicional e vai regressar ao Brasil.

**Celina Summers e bruxa T. Mione Roxanna:** Morreram e agora têm um contacto mais directo com o mundo dos espíritos.

**T. Mione Manela:** A irmã gémea da bruxa, raptada pelos aliens, está a viver no planeta Zoinx e casou com um alien.

**Pai da Aki:** Ele ficou muito chateado com o que a filha fez e nunca a foi visitar à prisão.

**Mãe da Aki:** A mãe da Aki teve de limpar a sala e redecorar tudo. Aos domingos leva sempre um bolinho para a Aki, à prisão (mas o bolo não tem nenhuma lima lá dentro).

**Iak: **Depois de atingir a maioridade, saiu de casa e tornou-se num ladrão profissional. Acabou por ser apanhado pois meteu-se com uma mulher policia e foi condenado a alguns anos de prisão.

**Adolfo Taxista:** Continua a ser taxista e continua a ficar sem gasolina a meio das viagens.

**Lili Canetas:** Ficou muito entusiasmada por saber que tinha ido ao lado de uma assassina no táxi e conta isso a todas as suas amigas do jet-set.

**Velhote Alfredo Cabaças e Velhota Roberta Cabaças: **Concretizaram o seu sonho de fazerem um cruzeiro. No fim da viagem, o velhote Alfredo, farto da mulher, atirou-a borda fora, mas ela sobreviveu e agora estão os dois em tribunal.

**Marujo Fire K:** Ficou com o telefone da Mia e vendeu-o a preço de ouro, por pertencer à cúmplice de uma assassina malvada. Com o dinheiro da venda comprou um barco novo.

**Diferenças entre a história original e esta adaptação:**

**1.** Três partes foram adicionadas à história para entretenimento dos leitores, apesar de não contribuírem para o desenvolvimento geral da história.

**2. **Os velhotes e o irmão da Aki, o Iak, não apareciam originalmente na história. A mãe da Aki aparecia, mas com esta adaptação, apareceu mais tempo.

**3. **Foram adicionadas algumas falas, pensamentos e todas as partes em negrito não existiam na parte original. A Lili Canetas tinha o nome original, mas como não o posso usar no fanfiction por causa das regras, teve de haver uma adaptação.

**4. **Nesta adaptação, a Mia está mais pensativa e tem mais medo do que na versão original. Além disso, nesta versão a Aki mata a bruxa com o xaile e na versão original a Aki dá-lhe um tiro. Eu mudei isto, porque era improvável que a Aki tivesse uma pistola no bolso. Se bem que, no geral, era improvável a Aki matar alguém, mas pronto…


End file.
